


luxuria

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Other, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, headcanons, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:hi! could i get a kink list for zenos? ;^)





	luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, you come into my home and request I come up with kink for someone who is arguably my favorite assbackwards sword boy. I love you.
> 
> Have some inadvisable kink.

##  **He enjoys:**

Being injured | it’s not for the sensation of hurt, but the euphoria that follows afterward

Dropping all pretense | if he wants something, he will state as much. Hesitation is for fools and savages who have aught to hide

Giving up autonomy | passing over control of his body and all the many ilms of unbridled power contained therein is heady. To have someone he knows can force him to bend to their will is an impossible but no less searing dream

##  **He covets:**

The feeling of skin bruising beneath his touch. The impossibility of his beast escaping

Being treated as if he is glass (which he and any partners know to be fiction, but it feels reverent and timeless all the same)

The taste of blood against his tongue, their lips, their skin. It is fine wine

Granting them his favor in the form of subservience. He is no servant, but rather an acolyte devoted to their worship

##  **He hates:**

Those who do not fight against his whims

Reminders of his parentage or legacy

Tasting fear on their tongue rather than want

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
